


i'm leonardo da vinci, and you, you are my mona lisa

by kwaknchoiese



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, F/M, Mona Lisa, Muses, We need more kim sehyoon/reader fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwaknchoiese/pseuds/kwaknchoiese
Summary: "are you sure you're an art major?" you giggle at sehyoon -- the art major who had managed to trick you to be his muse with his flowery words. "you seem to have your own way with literature."-or-kim sehyoon has been calling you 'cute' and 'masterpiece' ever since you became his muse for his upcoming art project.
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	i'm leonardo da vinci, and you, you are my mona lisa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first A.C.E au and this one is very short. I have been writing for a while now, but I just want to share it. <3 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. :')

"are you sure you're an art major?" you giggle at sehyoon -- the art major who had managed to trick you to be his muse with his flowery words. "you seem to have your own way with literature." 

"of course i am. what would i be doing with a charcoal pencil if i'm not, mhm?" sehyoon laughs as he gathers his materials towards him. "now, please sit still. i don't want to ruin such a _masterpiece_." he winks.

you felt your cheeks heat up. to hide the blush forming on your cheeks, you cleared your throat and mumbles an _"oh, shut up."_ you rolled your eyes but complied to sitting still. 

sehyoon had started to draw you, his so-called _masterpiece_ . you didn't understand why he asked you for his upcoming final project with the theme, _going out of your comfort zone_. there are a lot of things, or anyone perhaps, that would fall into the category. 

but sehyoon, the kim sehyoon, who has been deemed to be the _leonardo da vinci_ of your university, had to go and ask you to be his muse. of course his friends are at the back, probably betting with each other if sehyoon was going to make you say yes or no to his offer. let's just say two of his friends won because of the snickering, and the "ha, hyung! see? sehyoon hyung would make her say yes! treat us to lunch" was the confirmation. i mean, who wouldn't want to be his muse? i think everyone wants to be sehyoon "leonardo da vinci" kim's muse. 

"hey," your thoughts came into a halt when you heard his voice, much like of a whisper. "are you alright?" you notice that he stopped working on the piece.

"huh, yeah?" 

you were taken aback by his question, but you decided to shrug it off and answers his question. "yeah, sehyoon. i'm alright. i'm just," you pursed your lips together as you look at him. "thinking."

sehyoon looks at you, confused. he clicks his tongue. "just thinking about what?" you shake your head.

"nothing importa-" 

"tell me, anyway." before you could even finish your sentence, sehyoon cuts you off and smiles cheekily, placing both of his sketchpad and pencil on the table in front of him. "come on, i'm listening." 

_not that smile. please stop it._

"i will tell you, just get back to what you're doing." you smile back at him, repositioning yourself on the stool you were sitting on for almost 15 minutes now. "i was just thinking about why you chose me as your muse," you trail off, looking at him. "i mean there are other people who could be _it_ , but you chose me." 

sehyoon glances at you as he tries to continue his work and stops. "you're cute." he chuckles then went back to sketching again. "you'll know the reason when the right time comes." 

_huh. when is the right time coming, then?_

you could only nod at him as you didn't want to pry more questions. even with the ticking of the clock and the pencil strokes, his words took over your mind loud and clearly. 

_you'll know the reason when the right time comes._

_you'll know the reason when the right time comes._

_you'll know the reason when the right time comes._

_ugh. shut up._

  
  


the session ended up earlier than you expected. it's the first day of being his _muse._ sehyoon was already packing his materials into his backpack as you approach him. 

"so, when will i see this _masterpiece_ of yours, huh?" you tease, as you cross your arms together. it was 5 in the afternoon and the wind breeze is getting stronger. you rub both of your arms. 

of course, sehyoon, being the gentleman he is, noticed that you were trying so hard not to shiver. he took off his jacket and places it over your shoulder. "you should use this. it's getting colder these days." when he saw you about to protest, he pulls out something from his bag and shows you his hoodie. "i still have this, so it's fine." 

you couldn't help but to smile. you muttered a thanks, and before you could feel your cheeks heat up again, he says, "oh, about the exhibition, it's on thursday." sehyoon grins. 

"which means we still have two days until your exhibition..." you said, making sehyoon hum. "okay, you got this, sehyoon." you flashed him a sincere smile as you pat his shoulder. you're only a few inches short than him, anyway. 

"thanks, _masterpiece_." he chuckles. you only groan, causing sehyoon to tease you more. "you're really cute." 

"why do you like that word so much?" you're embarrassed, even though there's only the two of you in the room. sehyoon knows how to make your insides feel mushy and you would always feel butterflies fluttering around whenever he's around you. 

the both of you had exited the room and started to walk through the hallway.

"what word? the 'masterpiece', or the 'cute'?" he challenges. you could feel the smile creeping up his cheeks, and you think it's much better if the ground you're standing on would open underneath and started eating you whole, just to dodge his question and save you from the embarrassment. 

"both." you sigh. "actually, why masterpiece though?" 

"well, what do you want me to call you? _mona lisa?_ " he stops walking. "ah! im going to call you _mona lisa_ from now on because you don't like being called masterpiece." he pouts and acts like he's hurt.

you bit your lip, shaking your head but ends up laughing. "i was actually hoping you'd call me by my name like a normal person, but whatever floats your boat, _leonardo da vinci_." you wink at him, slowly walking away as you blush. 

_what the hell?_

" _mona lisa,_ wait for your _leonardo da vinci_ , then."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments, likes and kudos! 
> 
> Thank you ! :')


End file.
